calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidianite Dionis
About Age:19 Gender: Male Species: Grey Wolf Sexuality: Straight Romantic Interest: Lucy the Fox(Give him some time and he'll eventually warm up to her) Attire: A black trenchcoat with purple markings and red sleeve cuffs, Dark-blue pants, black boots with purple tips. Description: Ragged black fur, dark purple markings, pupiless purple eyes, purple chest fur, scar under and over eye, scar on chest, and sharp pointed canine teeth Weapon: Axe customized to combat beamsword users. Also a demonic looking beamsword(for special cases) Likes: His axe, Lucy(He won't admit it to anyone but her of course) Dislikes: Voltio(most definitely), His family(he was abandoned after he killed his father), being called Twin Family: Draxen Dionis: Father(revived by his brother) Marble Dionis: Twin Brother(missing) Amber Flavus: Little Sister Voltio Tyon: Solian counterpart Abilities Strength: His strength surpasses that of Voltio enabling him to perfrom many strength-related feats that Voltio couldn't, also being able to swng his axe with deadlier force. Purple Meteor: This is nothing like Voltio's Yellow comet technique as this allows Obsidian to literally punch a hole in almost anything and lift almost anything by charging his fists with electricity and supercharging his strength. Black Lightning: A source of lightning tainted by Obsidian's rage and hatred. Lightning: Obsidian's base element. His lightning is in the color of purple. Personality Whereas Voltio can be friendly and nice, Obsidian is cold and harsh, rarely warming up to anyone. This is a simply a cover however as he still just wants a friend due to his neglectful past. Inside, he's simply a lost soul, though he can be quite rude when someone asks him about his past. He doesn't like to stay in one place and moves constantly, he isn't very good when it comes to romance, though he isn't very bad at it either. Appearance His fur is a deep obsidian black, at least darker than Voltio's ebony fur; this gives him his original namesake. He has purple highlights in place of the usual gold seen on Voltio's quills. He shares the lack of pupils with Voltio, but other than that that's the only differences. Sidianite has shortened dreadlocks with wild purple streaks mixed into the tips and sides. He has a tan muzzle with a bit of fuzz at the sides and is significantly taller than Voltio. He has a scar on the right side of his muzzle leading up to his eye, and a scar running along the side of his waist from fighting his father. He has wild, violet chestfur reaching up to his neck and puffed up at the top. He also has a large bang, with purple running along the edge, covering his left eye. Sidianite wears a black trench-coat with red and purple. The purple rests on the tail of his overcoat with the red being on the sleeves. Interestingly both are in the shape of a lightning bolt. He wears white pants covering the tongue of his boots. He also wears black and purple boots with purple running along the sides and bottom of the boots in a zigzag position. Originaly, Sidianite used to wear an all-red trenchcoat with a pale-white t-shirt and pants. Also, the scar on his waist was not seen or even existed. Relationships Lucy the Fox:-his love interest- . They were somewhat forced to be paired up by some people (You'll never know who). Eventually however, he warmed up to her and began to develop real honest-to-good feelings for her. He's rather worried by this and tries to keep up his cold demeanor, so as to avoid certain people(*coughcough*family*coughcough* Sidianite: You know. I really wanna hurt you. -.-* Me: Too bad You can't >:D) from attempting to harm her. This attempt at his keeping up appearances has slipped every now and then. Voltio Tyon: They don't like each other much. As in, NOT AT ALL! Everytime they meet they'll probably either fight or grudgingly ignore each other. Voltio is sometimes afraid of Sidianite as he will use any method to attempt to kill him. "Voltio" Tyon His Solian and main equivalent. Historical Differences: Voltio had a kind family with loving parents. Obsidian was not so lucky since he had a srict and abusive father. And a mother who was not so happy to be in a commitment, though she warmed up to it eventually. As well as having a lazy brother who constantly tried to take credit for Obsidian's hard work and an attention hogging sister, as opposed to a equally hardworking brother and a humble sister that Voltio possessed. Physical differences: Voltio wears a simple short-sleeved jacket, where Obsidian wears a trenchcoat. Obsidian has a scar on his left eye and his chest due to battles with Voltio in their past. Also where Voltio has golden highlights Obsidian had his highlights changed to purple as he grew older to differentiate from Voltio. Voltio also wears shoes where Obsidian wears boots. Not to meantion that Sidianite is taller. Personality differences: Where Voltio is a friendly person, Obsidian is violent having lived with a dysfunctional family, and being abused. He also despises his family where Voltio loves his family. State of friendship:Friendship? HAH they hate each other. One of Obsidian's goals in his life is to see Voltio breathe his last breath and die by Obsidian's hand. Family state: Obsidian hates them all, where as Voltio loves his. Powers Sidianite is capable of using Electricity to his every need and whim. A sidenote of this power is that when his anger reaches critical the color of his electricity goes from purple to black. Overdrive Sidianite A form I plan to introduce sometime soon. In this form Sidianite's powers are out of control and his form changes drastically. Hiis eyes turn pure-white and his fur and highlights become a bright purple, tending to float up and everywhere. Also his trenchcoat floats upwards as well, with the red and purple vanishing, leaving it all black. He manages to keep his intelligence intact, but can only think of one thing. the destruction of whoever set him off or harmed his loved ones. Quotes "I have no family." "*growls*" Fun facts Obsidian was originally designed to be a scheming coward in his first development. He was also supposed to be from the future. Obsidian wears an eye contact to make his left eye seem purple, except for the eye with a scar, that really is purple. I would try to add a picture but right now the only ones I have of him make him look ridiculous. For anyone who'd like to know, the area behind his ears is a sweetspot for him. Sometimes, if you scratch there then he'll start purring with joy. (Sidianite: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!! D:<) When I came up with him. His history sucked. His name Was Obsidian until I nerly got in trouble for having it. >w> < Sidianite is one of my tallest characters, being at least to the torso of Tytan. Videos Category:Moebian Category:Wolf Category:Male Category:Sonic Fan Character